Diez Navidades
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Diez navidades a lo largo de su amistad, diez momentos que los llevaron a lo que son. Vistazos a la vida de Steve y Tony como amigos y como celebraron después como familia. Stony-AU.


**Diez Navidades.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Diez navidades a lo largo de su amistad, diez momentos que los llevaron a lo que son. Vistazos a la vida de Steve y Tony como amigos y como celebraron después como familia.

 _Esta obra participa en el festival navideño "Winter's night's" de la página WinterIron & Stony en facebook._

* * *

 **\+ 6 meses.**

Fue coincidencia su encuentro, un alma más romántica que la suya diría destino; en ese momento Steve ni en sus más locos sueños habría pensado que la persona frente a él se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, es que Tony Stark no es bueno en las primeras impresiones, ni en las segundas o terceras, en lo que sí es diestro es en hacerte ver cuánto más puedes dar.

Steve nunca le mintió a Tony cuando le dijo que era una mejor persona cuando estaba a su lado.

Así que, pese a los primeros momentos llenos de peleas tontas, porque dos personas igual de testarudas como él y Tony en una misma habitación sólo podría dar como resultado dos cosas: la primera que se declararán archienemigos, y la segunda, mejores amigos. Pasó esto último y Steve ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Tony.

No exageraba, así era él, sino pregúntenle a Bucky quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde los seis y su famoso 'hasta el final de la línea'. Era todo o nada.

Entonces a los seis meses de haberse hecho amigos, ellos pasaban su primer Navidad juntos, bueno además claro de los amigos de ambos; que para su alegría congeniaron tan bien como ellos.

"Creo que nunca debimos presentar a Natasha y Pepper" le susurró Tony dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas para que volteará discretamente hacía la esquina donde ambas pelirrojas parecían muy metidas en lo que fuera que estuvieran platicando.

"¿Temes que conquisten el mundo?" le preguntó divertido Steve dándole un último vistazo a las muchachas y regresando su atención al vaso con sidra en sus manos.

"El mundo sería mejor con ellas al mando, temó por sus aspiraciones a casamenteras"

Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su columna, Natasha por sí sola era insufrible a la hora de querer encontrarle pareja, no quería pensar en lo que sería capaz si contará con ayuda.

"Le diré a Bucky que distraiga a Natasha"

"Yo iré con Rhodey"

En perspectiva nunca debió dejar que Tony fuera a buscar ayuda de Rhodey. El miembro del ROTC a pesar de lo serio que se veía nunca dejaba pasar para hacer alguna de las ideas locas de su mejor amigo, uno esperaría que Jim fuera mejor influencia para Tony; pero en confidencia Stark le había dicho que varias de las catástrofes ocasionadas por ellos habían sido ideas de James Rhodes.

Está vez el saldo fue un árbol de Navidad incendiado parcialmente y el olor a plástico quemado por el resto de la velada. Pero al menos habían cumplido su cometido, Pepper al ver el fuego y ese par cerca dejo a Natasha, cosa que aprovecho Bucky para tratar, otra vez, de que la rusa aceptará salir con él.

Steve sintió un brazo posarse por sus hombros y el aliento cálido de Tony chocar contra su oreja.

"Misión cumplida" fue susurrado entre risitas "¡Feliz Navidad!"

"¡Feliz Navidad, Tony!"

Esperaba que fuera la primera de muchas.

.

.

 **\+ 1 año 6 meses.**

Oficialmente eran mejores amigos, y sí, si bien Bucky y Rhodey eran los más antiguos y los primeros; ellos también tenían un fuerte lazo. ¿Quién dice que no se puede tener más de un mejor amigo?

"Soy un hombre de ciencia, necesito investigaciones"

"Tones, enserio ya déjalo" le dijo exasperado Rhodey. "Está bien Steve puede ser tu mejor amigo, pero nada más te advierto que sí lo pones como tu padrino en tu boda o de tu primer hijo, yo mismo te aviento del edificio más alto que encuentre"

"Aw, no te pongas celoso osito de miel, tu siempre serás el primero" le dijo Tony en voz melosa y batiendo exageradamente sus pestañas. Rhodey le lanzó un calcetín a la cara.

Se convirtió en una guerra de almohadas que inexplicablemente, como las cosas solían ocurrir cuando ellos dos estaban involucrados, abarcó todo el piso dónde se encontraba su dormitorio.

A Coulson no le dio mucha gracia, pero nada le hacía gracia a Phil.

Pero bueno, su segunda Navidad juntos fue algo reveladora para Tony.

Steve y él se llevaban genial, si bien muchas veces chocaban en su ideología y por momentos se enfrascaban tanto en un debate que Natasha o Pepper tenía que separarlos; Tony nunca había sentido tanta conexión con alguien que como con Steve. Es que el rubio lo entendía con una sola palabra, podía saber con precisión a lo que se refería incluso ni cuando él mismo se entendía. Rogers inspiraba algo en él y eso lo aterraba.

Porque todos se iban, porque Tony sólo era bueno en pequeñas dosis y eso podía ser su inseguridad hablando, pero no era normal que sintiera ese nivel de confianza tan rápido. A Rhodey y Pepper les tomó años, Steve fue más rápido.

Y ahí estaba ahora, después de que comieron el doble de su peso en pavo y puré de papá, sentados en el incómodo sillón de Clint y viendo con sus demás amigos _Mi pobre Angelito_ ; el perfil de Steve alumbrado por la televisión y las luces del árbol, hicieran que se perdiera de la película y pasará minutos observando con cuidado a su mejor amigo.

La nariz recta, labios finos y mandíbula cuadrada; los ojos que a primera vista parecían totalmente azules pero que si observabas con detenimiento te dabas cuenta que tenía puntos verdes en ellos, las pestañas tupidas y como fruncía el entrecejo cuando algo no le parecía.

Steve era guapo.

Su mejor amigo le parecía guapo.

"Creo que Clint está a punto de vomitar" Steve se le acercó más a susurrarle.

"Sin duda alguna, nunca debió desafiar a Thor a una competencia de comida" Tony se esforzó en contestarle, en no distraerse con el calor del cuerpo de Steve a su lado o el aroma de su loción.

Steve apoyó su frente en su hombro conteniendo la risa mientras que Tony sufría un ataque de pánico silenciosamente.

No podía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, no podía.

"¡Feliz Navidad, perdedores!" gritó Clint desde el piso lo que se ganó una patada de Nat y una sonora carcajada de Thor.

Pero para Tony todo le parecía lejano.

.

.

 **\+ 2 años 6 meses.**

Esa fue la primer Navidad que Steve llevó una pareja a la fiesta, él y Sharon llevaban saliendo ocho meses y las cosas iban de maravilla. La verdad él no se esperaba a la rubia, su vida estaba bien, iba excelente en la Universidad, tenía un grupo de amigos muy unidos y un trabajo de medio tiempo que le gustaba. Steve no tenía que pedirle nada a la vida.

Pero ésta le demostró lo contrarió dándole a Sharon Carter.

La chica entró un día al refugio donde Steve trabajaba medio tiempo, en busca de un perro para su tía. Era guapa, inteligente, con un buen sentido del humor y un gran corazón; ella fue quien lo invitó a tomar un café y el resto es historia.

Sus amigos los recibieron con júbilo, todos ya conocían a su pareja y parecían llevarse bien con ella; pero esta fiesta era algo similar a presentar a Sharon a su madre, las opiniones de sus amigos eran importantes, Steve quería su aprobación.

"No estés nervioso, todos la adoran" le dijo Tony tomándolo por sorpresa, su amigo arqueó una ceja al verlo dar un brinco por el susto.

"No sé, supongo que quiero que todos lo aprueben" confesó el rubio rascándose la nuca en un gesto avergonzado. "Nunca pensé sentirme así"

Porque aún era joven, le faltaban poco menos de dos años para terminar su carrera y su relación con Sharon se tornaba más seria, o así lo sentía Steve. Los sentimientos que tenía no podían decir algo menos.

"Wow, ¿así de serio?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Tony?" le inquirió ahora mirando serio a su amigo olvidando su vergüenza al instante ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

"No me lo tomes a mal" inició uno de sus mejores amigos con duda al ver la cara de seriedad que portaba. "Pero aún estamos jóvenes y bueno Carter es la primera relación larga que tienes en mucho tiempo…"

 _O siempre_ , pero Tony no lo quería humillar pensó Steve.

"¿Y? No a todos se nos puede dar ir de cama en cama así sin más" nada más terminar Steve se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que dijo, incluso antes de ver la mueca de dolor en cara de Tony.

Incluso si no hubiera visto su rostro el que se haya marchado inmediatamente después habría delatado al castaño.

Steve lo vio minutos más tarde charlando tranquilamente con Bruce, o al menos eso quería aparentar porque para Steve era evidente la tensión en sus hombros y lo menos animado que se encontraba a comparación del inicio de la velada. Se sintió mal al ver que él era el resultado de la tristeza de Tony, pero también creía que tenía razón.

Tony no parecía querer tener nada serio, todas sus parejas se iban después de una noche o cita cuando a el genio le apetecía estar con alguien. Así con qué derecho se creía capaz de opinar en la validez de sus sentimientos. No dijo nada ni intentó reconciliarse, él tenía la razón esta vez.

Y Tony lo sabía, porque después de la cena fue el castaño quien le pidió disculpas.

"Tienes razón no puedo opinar sobre lo que sientes, no diré nada más"

Steve quería una disculpa y la obtuvo, ¿entonces por qué el sabor amargo en su boca no se iba?

.

.

 **\+ 3 años 6 meses.**

Tony y Rhodey terminaron siendo expulsados de los dormitorios después de que sin querer hicieran explotar una cafetera, ni ellos mismos se explican cómo pudieron hacerlo, pero debió haber sucedido mientras estaban borrachos en esas horas de la juerga pre-vacacional que su piso decidió celebras y que ninguno de los dos recuerda.

Les dieron hasta las vacaciones para desalojar, afortunadamente encontraron algo antes de Navidad y obviamente todos sus amigos decidieron que su 'nuevo' departamento era el lugar idóneo para pasar las fiestas.

"Por lo menos no tuve una sanción administrativa" suspiró Rhodey contando una vez la razón por la que ahora rentaba un departamento junto con Tony.

"Y no tenemos que compartir ducha con otros quince" añadió Tony sonriendo con una cerveza entre los labios, Clint alzó el pulgar en aprobación.

"¿Y el ROTC?" preguntó Sharon bajo del brazo de Steve.

Tony los observó, se veían bien juntos. Ambos rubios, perfectos y con esa personalidad justa que parecían compartir; sabía que Steve amaba a la chica y está le correspondía, que se hacían felices. Pero no dejaba de doler.

Esos sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo no desaparecían, ni acostándose con otras personas los desaparecían. Porque después de la crisis sexual que sufrió al encontrar a su amigo hombre atractivo y lo demás que Steve le provocaba, tenía que aceptar que no era totalmente heterosexual y si bien aún no se animaba a intentar algo con algún hombre, todo lo de Rogers lo hacía bastante obvio.

"¿Y dónde piensan vivir después de graduarse?" escuchó preguntar a Pepper lo que le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

"Bueno…" inició Sharon.

"Juntos" Steve terminó y la rubia le dio una mirada indescifrable para Tony a su novio.

Era obvio que lo harían, Tony lo supo desde un principio, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que sintió al confirmarlo. Steve quería algo serio, anhelaba su casa con cerca blanca, dos hijos y un Golden Retriever; su amigo era ese tipo de hombre.

Está seguro que la conversación continua y él dijo algo aceptable porque nadie le dijo nada, incluso si el resto de la velada fue algo confusa para él. O así creyó hasta que se fueron todos y Rhodey lo interrogó.

"¿Qué pasa, Tones?" le preguntó su mejor amigo apretándole suavemente el brazo. "Desde hace un tiempo que no estás bien y después de que Steve dijo que él y Sharon vivirán juntos después de la graduación te pusiste aún peor, ¿no te cae bien Sharon?"

"Ella es perfecta"

"Entonces…¿ella te gusta?"

"No, Rhodey, no…rayos no, aunque fuera la última mujer del planeta no podría hacerle algo así a un amigo" negó Tony con disgusto.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Rhodey esperando a que Tony por fin le contará lo que le pasaba y el susodicho contemplando que decir.

"Yo, a mi" tragó saliva, era Jim lo conocía desde que ambos usaban pañales, no lo rechazaría. "creo que me gustan los hombres"

"¿Crees?"

Pensó en Steve y negó, "Me gustan los hombres"

"¿Sólo hombres?"

Y por eso James Rhodes era su mejor amigo, siempre sabía que preguntarle para que él expresara lo que sentía.

"Hasta ahorita sólo me ha gustado uno, así que diría que me gustan más las mujeres, pero sí encuentro a cierto hombre atractivo"

Rhodes se quedó callado un momento pensando en lo que había dicho su amigo.

"Así que te gusta Steve, por eso te pusiste raro cuando hablaron de vivir juntos" concluyó Jim en vez de preguntarle, Tony sólo asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca te han gustado las cosas fáciles, ¿cierto Tones?"

Y lo abrazó, nada de disgustos o rechazo, aceptó esa parte suya como también muchos de las cosas extrañas de su personalidad.

"Sólo me ofende que haya sido Rogers quien te atrajera, obviamente si alguien debió hacerte pasar una crisis de identidad sexual debí haber sido yo, soy mucho más atractivo"

Tony rompió el abrazó y le dio con un cojín del sillón, riendo a carcajadas por lo absurdo que era su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Todavía estaba triste, pero Jim lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Quizás ya era tiempo de explorar esa parte de su identidad que aún no había tocado, Tony quería poder decirle sinceramente a Steve que estaba feliz por él y Sharon, sin que esos horribles celos empañaran su amistad.

Para Tony era más importante su amistad con Steve, parejas van y vienen, los amigos no.

.

.

 **\+ 4 años 6 meses.**

La graduación pasó tan rápido que para cuando se dieron cuenta del cambio ya todos estaban rentando en Nueva York y otros rumbo a la base militar que se les había asignado.

Al final había terminado rentando un estudio él solo y Sharon estaba de entrenamiento en la CIA; al principio le había dolido el rechazo de vivir juntos por parte de la rubia, pero después lo entendió, Sharon era una mujer independiente y eso nunca cambiaría, además de que era una cualidad por la que Steve se enamoró de ella.

Así que después de una pelea que duró unas semanas llegaron a un acuerdo, si bien no vivirían juntos, con sus departamentos para ellos solos, tener mudas de ropa y pasar la noche o noches era aceptable. Poco a poco, se decía Steve ignorando esa vocecita en su cabeza que estaba inconforme.

Además de su por momentos turbulenta vida romántica y caótico inicio de la laboral. Todo estaba tomando su camino, ya no veía a sus amigos tan seguido y tenía todo el día cargado de obligaciones. Por lo menos algo no había cambiado y eso era la fiesta de Navidad, aunque ese año en vez de celebrarla en casa de alguien todos decidieron ir a un restaurante y de ahí a bailar.

Bailar.

Con sus dos pies izquierdos y la cancelación de último de su novia seguramente la iba a pasar genial.

"¿Por qué bailar?" le preguntó entre gruñidos Steve a Bucky, "podemos regresar a mi casa y jugar Monopoly"

"Primero porque aún estamos en una edad aceptable de ir a bailar, segundo siempre que intentamos jugar algo alguien termina herido, ofendido o las dos cosas"

Era cierto, la última vez Thor terminó con un parche en el ojo derecho por culpa de un dado perdido cortesía de Hela, la hermana mayor del rubio y Loki quien estaba de visita, aún no saben si fue a propósito o sí en realidad fue un accidente. Después de protestas su mejor amigo consiguió que se cambiara y dejará de refunfuñar, al menos en su presencia.

La cena fue decente, pero en opinión de todos hasta Tony pudo haber cocinado mejor.

"¡Hey!, para su información he mejorado mucho ahora que mi osito de miel no vive conmigo" protestó el castaño, Steve rio y lo atrajo a su costado para revolverle el cabello lo que hizo avivar sus protestas. "No…estás arruinando mi look"

Definitivamente, pensó Steve con Tony todavía bajo su brazo y la loción de esté inundando sus fosas nasales sin llegar a ser molesto, había extrañado pasar el rato con sus amigos. Incluso si se ponían de acuerdo para torturarlo e ir a bailar.

El lugar que había elegido Natasha, porque ella era obviamente la mente maestra de esa salida y la última vez que se vieron Steve se había burlado de ella y Bucky así que no dudaba que esta fuera su venganza, no era tan malo, sí bien la música estaba a todo lo que daba; no estaba tan lleno, había una buena variedad de tragos y lo mejor también comida, cosa que él y Thor no dudaron en aprovechar.

Si hubiese venido Sharon no habría pasado tanto tiempo sentado, a Steve no le gustaba bailar, pero a ella sí, así que sólo fue cuando Natasha, Jane o Pepper lo invitaban era cuando se levantaba. No era ajeno a todas las miradas interesadas de que una u otra fémina, incluso si sabía que a Sharon no le molestaría, hizo lo mejor para ignorarlas y rechazar lo más cordial posible a las más insistentes.

"¿Aburrido?" le preguntó Tony soltando un suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado con una cerveza en mano y algo agitado.

"Nah, es divertido verlos hacer el ridículo" apuntó con el índice hacía donde Thor y Clint hacían el paso del robot.

Tony bufó divertido antes de darle un largo tragó a su cerveza, Steve se quedó observando por un momento el cuello de su amigo y como su manzana de Adán se movía, por un momento se preguntó a qué sabría Tony si mordía su cuello. Tan pronto como el pensamiento apareció un su cabeza enrojeció y se apresuró él también a tomar de su bebida, obligando a su mente a olvidar tan absurdos pensamientos.

"¿Quieres ir a bailar?" le preguntó de pronto Tony lo que hizo que su trago se fuera por otro lado.

Después de que Steve parara de toser, Tony le volvió a preguntar y extender la mano. En todos sus años de amistad ésta era la primera vez que Tony lo invitaba, ya había visto a su mejor amigo llevar a la pista a Rhodey e incluso un par de veces a Bruce, aunque la pareja más usual del castaño era Thor que nunca decía que no a quien lo invitará a mostrar su valía como bailarín. Miró la mano que se extendía hacía a él con indecisión, ya había bailado con sus amigas varias veces así que no podía poner como excusa el no querer bailar ya que no estaba su novia. Además, tenía curiosidad de bailar con su mejor amigo, cada vez que veía bailar a Tony, él y quien quiera que fuera su pareja en ese momento parecían divertirse y disfrutar el momento; a lo mejor bailando con él podría mejorar su propia técnica.

Estuvo a punto de aceptar, cuando otro hombre le toco el hombro a Tony, haciendo que este bajará su brazo y prestará atención a quien los había interrumpido. El recién llegado era alto, con el cabello negro bien estilizado, facciones angulosas que le iban bien a la forma de su cara y sus ojos grises, además de tener barba y una sonrisa de quien se sabe guapo y carismático.

"¿Bailamos?" le preguntó el extraño guiñando un ojo, a otra persona el gesto su hubiera visto ridículo y que se esforzaba mucho, con él era divertido y con un aire de desfachatez de que de alguna forma funcionará.

Tony volteó a verlo, preguntándole con los ojos su respuesta. Steve negó con su cabeza e incitándolo a ir y divertirse, aún sin salir totalmente de la sorpresa.

"Porque no" aceptó Tony bajando lo hombros y siguiendo al hombre a la pista de baile.

Steve los vio por unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta e ir al bar.

Había visto a Tony bailar con sus amigos, pero nunca con otro hombre que no entrará en esa categoría, era obvio que el castaño estaba seguro de su masculinidad, pero también el otro había mostrado otro tipo de interés, uno que no inmutó a el Stark.

No sabía que a su mejor amigo le iban los hombres, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

"Oye, ¿quién es el que baila con Stark?" le preguntó Bucky cuando él y Nat llegaron a su mesa.

Steve había perdido el tiempo después de ir por más bebidas a la barra y regresar y observar de nuevo como Tony y el desconocido bailaban.

"Ni idea, sólo llegó y lo sacó a bailar" dijo algo molesto.

Bucky alzó una ceja al escuchar el tono de voz de su mejor amigo y compartió una mirada con la pelirroja.

"Bueno esto confirma mis sospechas" dijo de la nada Natasha. "Esto amplía las posibilidades para Tony"

"No te queda ser casamentera, _Natalia_ " la pelirroja golpeó el brazo de Bucky.

"¿Ya sabías?" preguntó Steve traicionado.

"No, Steve" contestó más seria la mujer. "Sospechaba que a Tony no le gustaban sólo las mujeres, pero él no me dijo nada…supuse que cuando estuviera listo nos diría"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio viendo a Tony bailar, claramente se estaba divirtiendo y por el rostro del otro hombre, lo que sea que estaba planeando con su invitación estaba dando frutos.

"Tratémoslo como siempre, no le den más importancia, ya saben cómo es Tony" más que una petición parecía una amenaza, ni Bucky ni Tony eran tan tontos como para ir en contra de Romanoff.

Cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo todo fue normal hasta que Clint abrió su boca.

"Tú, perro…mira que te conseguiste a alguien" le dijo con algarabía Barton dándole un golpe en las costillas a Stark.

Tony se sonrojo, cosa que por si sola era extraña.

"Buena elección, Anthony, se ve que el hombre es un buen espécimen masculino" añadió Thor.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, incluso Tony. Y todo volvía a estar bien, se hicieron más comentarios, pero Tony se veía más relajado cada vez más.

"Se llama Stephen y está estudiando su posgrado en Neurología"

Fueron unas cuantas preguntas más y cambiaron de tema. Tony tenía una sonrisa en los labios y eso era lo que importaba. Steve no había dicho mucho, pero le dio un apretón en el hombro.

"Lo que te haga feliz" le dijo el rubio, Tony sonrió agradecido.

Incluso si eso era un arrogante estudiante de medicina.

Terminó la fiesta de ese año con promesas de verse más seguido y con un nuevo número de contacto en el celular de Tony.

.

.

 **\+ 5 años 6 meses.**

El Dr. Stephen Strange era arrogante, orgulloso, sarcástico, irónico, egocéntrico…pero también, cuando pasabas por alto una de sus facetas más irritantes te encontrabas a un perfeccionista al que fallar no estaba en su vocabulario, alguien quien no se podía permitir equivocarse porque eso costaba vidas. Él genuinamente quería salvar vidas, era compasivo a su manera.

Era alguien como Tony, quien a simplemente las primeras impresiones nunca se le habían dado. Por eso mismo se vio saliendo con el Doctor más veces de las que eran usuales para él, como algo más estable; tanto que ya era Navidad y por primera vez en todos estos años el llevaría pareja a la fiesta.

"¿Estás seguro qué sólo una botella es suficiente?" le preguntó Stephen desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación con una botella de vino en la mano.

"Sí, Thor, Clint y Darcy no permitirían que no hubiera lo suficiente, en realidad no creo que sea necesario llevar esa" le respondió Tony viendo con afecto el nerviosismo en su pareja.

El Dr. Strange siempre se mostraba confiado e imbatible en el Hospital y el quirófano, pero al parecer una fiesta con todos los amigos de Tony lo hacían sentir eso que pocas veces le daba 'nervios'.

"No es educado llegar con las manos vacías Dr. Stark" le dijo dejando la botella de vino sobre la cama para abrazarlo y observarse junto al más bajo en el espejo. "No les caigo muy bien"

Y eso era tristemente cierto, las primeras impresiones con varios de sus amigos no habían sido favorables, los únicos a los que Stephen les había agradado era a Bruce con quien podía hablar de medicina, Thor quien no odiaba a nadie y Clint quien encontraba su sarcasmo divertido.

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco les caía bien en un principio"

"Dudo mucho eso" suspiró con una sonrisa que Tony no supo cómo interpretar.

Terminaron llegando media hora tarde porque a Stephen se le ocurrió parar por un pastel, totalmente convencido que la botella de vino era insuficiente y debía por lo menos dejar una mejor impresión esta noche.

"Pepper es alérgica a las fresas" le comentó Tony saliendo del coche.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Lo acabó de recordar"

La cara de Pepper al ver el pastel fue épica, en definitiva, no se había ganado puntos por su esfuerzo, pero al menos eso pareció romper lo tenso que estaban todos desde su llegada. La genuina cara de arrepentimiento y la vergüenza que se podía notar en los pómulos rojos de su novio fueron suficientes para mostrarles a sus amigos que Stephen era capaz de sentir otra cosa que superioridad.

"Hace años que no comemos pastel de fresa en Navidad, bien hecho Strange" le dijo Rhodey con una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda. "Hay otro de chocolate, pero es bueno ver las fresas de regreso"

La fiesta después de eso fue algo más amena, si bien Stephen aún no se había ganado a todos sus amigos, por lo menos los que antes trataban de convencer a Tony de presentarle a otra persona, ahora lo toleraban. Lo dejo charlando con Bruce para acercarse a Steve, quien se veía decaído y la ausencia de Sharon Carter por segundo año consecutivo parecía ser la causa más obvia.

Tony se sentía culpable, había descuidado a uno de sus mejores amigos, los últimos meses habían sido algo caóticos para el Stark; entre negociaciones y búsqueda de inversionistas para seguir levantando su empresa, y el tiempo que pasaba con su pareja. Habían sido escasas las ocasiones que tenía tiempo para pasar con su amigo.

"¿Cómo estás grandote?" dijo Tony desplomándose en el sillón al lado de rubio.

Su amigo alzó la vista del vaso entre sus manos, aún no había empezado a tomar el ponche que Darcy minutos antes le había entregado; Tony que ya iba por el segundo estaba seguro que contenía alcohol.

"Bien, mal…no sé" dijo sinceramente Steve, parecía que hace tiempo quería decir eso y no había tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse.

"¿Sharon?"

"No exactamente, hemos tenido problemas, pero es raro, es algo que viene desde hace tiempo y por más que luche por cambiarlo no puedo"

"Quizá" dijo con cuidado Tony, observando los ojos azules de su amiga con calidez. "Quizá hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, no todo se arregla con trabajo duro; hay veces que pararse como un árbol y reusarse a mover no es viable, pero al igual hay cosas en las que no se puede renunciar"

"No quiere casarse, no quiere formar una familia, Tony" le dijo con voz amarga. "Todo el futuro que pensé para nosotros, sé que es importante su carrera y la admiró por eso…pero ella no quiere eso nunca"

Tony abrazó a su amigo.

"¿Puedes vivir sin eso?" le preguntó, por qué eso era lo importante.

Steve podría renunciar y seguir con Sharon, imaginar juntos un nuevo futuro.

"No" dijo Steve como si se hubiese quitado una carga de encima, pero después contrajo su rostro en una mueca de culpabilidad. "¿Estoy siendo egoísta?"

"No soy el experto en relaciones, Steve, pero creo que es verdad cuando dicen que la relación es de dos y que es mejor terminar antes de que se hagan daño"

"Para no ser experto lo haces bien, gracias Tony" murmuró Steve en su hombro antes de separarse. "Lo estás haciendo bien" le dijo mirando hacia dónde estaba Stephen ahora platicando con Jane y Darcy.

"No sé lo que hago la mitad de tiempo" confesó Tony también mirando a su pareja convivir con sus amigos, "siento que me equivocó más de lo que debería"

Stephen pareciendo sentir miradas sobre él volteó a ver al sillón dónde se encontraba, sus ojos se cruzaron y su novio le sonrió olvidando por un momento que se había quedado a media oración. Tony le sonrió de vuelta y subió sus pulgares en aprobación, el otro soltó una carcajada y regresó a su conversación.

"Sigo creyendo que es demasiado arrogante" Steve lo regresó a la realidad, Tony lo miro con reprobación. "Pero mientras te haga feliz"

Tony lo golpeó en el hombro y se levantó del sillón en busca de más ponche. Cuando avanzó lo suficiente volteó a ver a su amigo, seguía triste, pero más calmado; su pecho le dolió.

Aún no podía olvidarlo por completo y empezaba a sospechar que nunca lo haría.

"¿Más ponche?" un brazo rodeo sus hombros, Tony se recargó sobre su novio asistiendo.

Podría renunciar a muchas cosas, pero no a su amistad con Steve Rogers.

.

.

 **\+ 6 años, 6 meses.**

Su separación con Sharon fue fácil y difícil, fácil en el sentido en que ambos sabían que era algo que desde hace meses venía anunciándose; difícil porque a pesar que Steve sabía de las posibilidades de una ruptura, eso no significaba que sus sentimientos desaparecerían en el momento que terminarán su relación.

Pero los meses pasaron y siempre tuvo el apoyo de sus amigos, incluso si algunos ya estaban pensando en presentarle a los cientos de conocidas que tenían.

Tony pasó tiempo con él, mucho más que el año pasado y Steve se lo agradecía, pues sabía que con su empresa y con Strange, el castaño no debía contar con mucho tiempo. La relación de su mejor amigo era otro tema que ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos, dejando a un lado el sexo de la pareja de Tony, era el tiempo que llevaban juntos; y no era que dudará de la capacidad de su amigo en mantener una relación, si no en Stephen Strange.

Tenía que reconocer que Tony y Stephen se parecían demasiado en su forma de ser y eso es lo que lo preocupaba; porque conocía a su amigo y no sabía que tan bien resultaría esa combinación. Si bien ya iban para los dos años juntos, no se podía decir que su camino había sido sencillo; no al menos de las peleas que se habían enterado, incluso si las reconciliaciones eran legendarias (en palabras de Tony).

Steve se preguntaba a sí mismo porque le importaba tanto si la relación de Tony funcionaba o no, claro eran amigos así que ese debía ser motivo suficiente; pero eso no explicaba lo molesto que se sentía cuando los veía juntos, o esas ganas de tomar a Tony y alejarlo de Strange. Él no le quería quitar a Bucky a Natasha, y eso que llevaba más tiempo de amigos con James.

Suspiró mientras revisaba que llevará todo, billetera, llaves, celular y el puré de papas que le había tocado hacer este año. La fiesta se realizaría en casa de Thor y Jane, se habían casado cuatro meses atrás y apenas esté mes por fin les habían entregado su casa; querían aprovechar las fiestas para que todos conocieran su nuevo hogar.

Al parecer a todos les iba bien en las cuestiones del amor menos a él. Suspiró de nuevo, sería una larga noche.

Y el rubio no se equivocó en eso de que sería una larga noche, Tony y su novio habían llegado tarde como de costumbre, sólo para que una hora después el Doctor se disculpará y se fuera; Steve no pudo evitar ser testigo de la tensa conversación entre Tony y su pareja.

"¿De verdad es necesaria tu presencia?" le cuestionó el castaño al más alto, con los labios en una fina línea y las cejas fruncidas.

"Es una operación muy complicada, no puedo dejar que el inepto de Nicodemus West a cargo, incluso sí Christine está en el quirófano con él" contestó Stephen poniéndose el abrigo y sacando su celular. "Te veo el veintiséis para ir a la fiesta del hospital"

Tony asintió no muy convencido, el otro le dio un beso en la frente ya distraído con lo que quiera que hubiese en su celular. Steve se dio media vuelta y trato de integrarse en la fiesta, no quería que su amigo pensará que lo estaba espiando.

Pero el rubio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo que estaba seguro que se arrepentiría cuando Tony regreso con una sonrisa falsa en la cara y se disculpaba de nuevo por la abrupta partida de su pareja.

"El precio de ser un genio" dijo bromeando Tony.

Steve pudo ver claramente lo mal que le había caído la ausencia de Strange; sí bien a él le había parecido genial pasar el resto de la noche sin el insoportable hombre, ahora no le agradaba tanto porque era algo que dañaba a su amigo.

"O más bien de un narcisista" dijo Nat como quien no quiere la cosa y sin despegar la vista de sus uñas, revisando que su manicura siguiera perfecta. "Porque su ego no puede soportar que alguien haga mejor su trabajo o no sea tan indispensable como cree"

La habitación se quedó en un silencio incomodo, Natasha había dicho lo que más de la mitad de las personas ahí reunidas pensaba, incluso aunque no lo admitiera, Steve pensaba que Tony también. Y es que no era un secreto que Natasha no tragaba a Strange, nadie sabe que hizo el Doctor para ganarse su enemistad, pero la pelirroja no dejaba en duda lo mucho que reprobaba al pelinegro como pareja de Stark.

"No sé cuál sea tu problema con mi novio, pero puedes ir disminuyendo los insultos hacía él…"

"Vamos, Tony" intervino Steve con su mejor sonrisa conciliadora. "Nat no lo dijo por ofender, además no puedes negar que está vez Strange se equivocó, ya tenía la noche libre y hay médicos que pueden suplirlo, pero dejó que su arrogancia ganará y fuera a un lugar que ya estaba perfectamente bien sin él"

Basto ver la expresión de traición en el rostro de Tony para saber que Steve la había cagado…porque no había otra forma de decirlo. Su mejor amigo mostraba una mezcla de decepción, traición y tristeza, tan complicada que Steve tenía que arreglarlo de inmediato.

"Tony, no, yo…"

"No sabía que mi pareja les causará tantos inconvenientes, será mejor que me vaya antes que recuerden que yo soy igual de perfeccionista y no tarden en sacar mi ego a la conversación"

Tony salió de la casa apenas recogiendo su abrigo.

El resto de la cena fue callada, Rhodey no pudo alcanzar al castaño y todas las llamadas eran redirigidas al buzón.

"No creo que sea buena pareja para Tony" le confesó Natasha ya entrada la noche, cuando todos ya llevaban más tragos de los prudentes. "Le romperá el corazón"

"Pero es su decisión" finalizó Steve, porque era cierto; continuar o no con su relación con Stephen Strange era sólo decisión de Tony, ellos sólo tendrían que apoyarlo cuando todo terminará.

Fue la peor Navidad que Steve haya tenido en mucho tiempo.

.

.

 **\+ 7 años, 6 meses.**

La Navidad pasada no fue la mejor para él, si bien no fue la peor sí que entraba en el top 5 de las más desastrosas. En realidad, Tony no sabía si valía la pena ir este año a pasarla con sus amigos.

Porque a pesar de lo molestos que se pueden tornar a veces seguían siéndolo, dicen que después de siete años de amistad ésta era de por vida, debía de tener algo de razón eso. Al menos Rhodey sigue con él y desde hace años que superaron esa marca.

Además, estaba seguro que llegar sin Stephen no haría más que alentar su desdén por el Doctor, Tony observó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

Llegó por primera vez puntual, siendo recibido cálidamente por Laura y el pequeño Cooper entre sus brazos; su matrimonio con Clint y pronto embarazo dieron mucho de qué hablar, pero la mujer encajó perfectamente en su grupo de amigos.

"¿Cómo está el pequeño agente?" le preguntó sonriendo al infante que sólo soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca graciosa que puso el hombre.

"Pasa Tony, casi todos ya están en la sala" le indicó Laura, Tony la amó aún más al no decir nada sobre la falta de su acompañante.

Lástima que fue la única, todos los demás sí tuvieron algo que decir.

"¿Muy ocupado salvando vidas?" preguntó sarcástica la pelirroja.

"A decir verdad sí, hoy tenía programada dos cirugías" contestó lo más relajado que pudo.

"No tiene nada que ver con que se haya paseado por la gala General-Metro con Christine Palmer" no preguntó, Tony alzó una ceja ante el tono.

"Son amigos" y con eso zanjo el asunto.

Steve lo miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada más, desde la Navidad pasada su rubio amigo no opinaba nada sobre su relación; era mejor así, se decía Tony, que Steve estuviera en contra hacía todo más complicado. Le hacía creer que su oposición se debía más a celos que preocupación como amigo, y eso estaba mal, él tenía pareja.

Pareja que ahora mismo debía estar terminando su última cirugía y preparándose para pasar una noche con sus colegas.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y por suerte sólo el interrogatorio al principio de la velada sobre el paradero de su novio fue lo único que se habló del tema, el resto se pasó entre bromas y juegos, además de una competencia por saber quién era el tío o tía favorito de Cooper Barton.

Él y Steve se ofrecieron a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, fue en ese momento de tranquilidad cuando su mejor amigo se atrevió a hablar con él.

"¿Todo está bien?" le preguntó cauteloso Rogers.

Tony sonrió al recordar que hace un par de años le hizo una pregunta muy similar a su amigo.

"Con problemas como todos, pero bien supongo" se encogió de hombros y siguió lavando los trastes.

"No te creo" Tony alzó la vista rápidamente alzando las cejas con incredulidad ante eso, Steve le sostuvo la mirada negándose a retractarse. "No te ves bien"

Y en realidad no lo estaba.

"…demasiado trabajo en la Empresa, y Stephen también está abarrotado de consultas y cirugías, cosa que es genial porque ambos estamos haciendo lo que más nos gusta, pero…"

"No les deja tiempo para ustedes" completó su amigo por él con una sonrisa cansada.

"No, estos meses nos hemos visto muy poco"

Le dijo a Steve sobre el anillo guardado en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, sobre todas las páginas de inmuebles en su historial. Sobre las pláticas de una transferencia a California a un Hospital más grande y enfocado en la investigación que a Stephen le llama la atención; sobre las ventajas de hacer que los cuarteles centrales de su empresa estén en California antes de que crezca aún más.

Se lo comentó porque todas esas cosas eran platicas a medias entre el Doctor y él, a media noche cuando tenían algo de tiempo, ambos cansados por los jornadas laborales que parecían nunca tener fin. Dos hombres hambrientos del éxito.

Pero necesitaba la opinión de alguien más, de un amigo que le ayudará a entender sin juzgar. Volvía a confiar en él, porque realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Quería mucho a Stephen y sinceramente se podía ver pasando el resto de su vida con él. Pero no era lo que esperaba, lo que deseaba.

No como cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Steve y todas las fantasías que surgieron. Y eso lo aterraba.

"Si no estás seguro es mejor que lo pienses un poco más, por el bien de ambos" le aconsejó Steve. "Es un gran paso"

"Lo quiero"

"A veces no es suficiente" le recordó.

En la sala se escucharon gritos de ¡Feliz Navidad!, Tony se sacó los guantes de plástico y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

"Gracias"

.

.

 **\+ 8 años, 6 meses.**

Ese año Tony pasó la Navidad en el Hospital.

Su estúpido, arrogante y tierno genio tuvo que ir conduciendo mientras veía su siguiente caso en celular. A exceso de velocidad con varias de las vías congeladas.

Quería gritarle que había pasado por su cabeza al hacer algo tan tonto, pero primero tenía que sobrevivir, ya llevaba cinco días en coma inducido y los doctores le habían dicho que probablemente hoy despertaría. Justo para Navidad.

Stephen había corrido con mucha suerte, de haber sido encontrado minutos después de cuando lo fue, era muy probable que nunca pudiese volver a ejercer la profesión que tanto amaba.

"Bastardo con suerte" murmuró Tony viendo a su novio. "No me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor"

Dieron las doce y no despertó, fue hasta el día siguiente a las tres de la tarde cuando lo hizo.

No fue hasta unos días después cuando Tony pudo ver todos los mensajes primero furiosos de sus amigos, después preocupados y de nuevo furiosos con él. Les mandó un 'estoy bien' y volvió a apagar el celular.

Observó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular y supo que tenía que hablar con Stephen, cuando todo pasará y él estuviera mejor.

.

.

 **\+ 9 años, 6 meses.**

Ese año Bucky, Natasha y Tony celebran Navidad en la Mansión Stark, la madre de Tony por fin ha ganado y ha convencido a este de pasar ese año ayudándola en la gala de su fundación benéfica. Steve no supo cómo, pero Tony terminó convenciéndolos de acompañarlo en su sufrimiento.

En realidad sí, no quería que la pasará solo…sus padres estarían ocupados con los demás invitados y desde su ruptura con Strange, Tony estaba decaído y melancólico.

Así que enfundados en sus mejores trajes de gala y siendo llevados por una de las tantas limosinas de la familia Stark, estaban ellos, probando por primera vez como eran las Navidades de Tony antes de conocerlos.

"Disfruten la comida y sobre todo la bebida, por favor no golpeen a nadie sin importar lo idiotas que sean" les aconsejó o más bien suplicó Tony.

"No prometo nada" dijo Bucky sonriendo ante la cara de desesperación de Tony.

"Tu nos invitaste" le recordó Natasha con una sonrisa angelical que hizo que todos tuvieran escalofríos.

"Los vigilaré" le prometió Steve guiñándole un ojo, Tony lo miró agradecido.

La mansión era imponente por decir una palabra, toda la opulencia del lugar no dejaba dudas que la familia dueña de ésta tenía mucho dinero, el arte en las paredes no eran reproducciones, lo mismo que las esculturas. El artista dentro de sí moría por admirarlas más de cerca y preguntarle a quien las había curado los motivos de su elección por esas piezas en específico.

"Sabía que te gustaría" dijo Tony tomándolo del brazo. "Otro día puedes acompañarme a desayunar con mi madre y le preguntas todo lo que desees"

"¿De verdad puedo?"

Porque, aunque ya había tenido el gusto de conocer a los padres de Tony, su amigo nunca los había invitado a convivir más con su familia. Steve se sentía honrado por tal privilegio.

" _Ciao tesoro_ me alegro que hayas venido" fue lo primero que dijo María Stark al verlos entrar al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso a su hijo antes de voltearse a saludar a sus amigos. "Natasha, James, Steven un gusto como siempre, siéntanse como en su casa"

"Gracias por invitarnos María" le sonrió cálidamente la pelirroja.

"A ustedes por venir _bella_ , Howard está saludando a otros amigos, pero también les agradece su presencia, ahora entren antes que los hors d'oeuvre se terminen, todavía falta bastante para le cena" con otra sonrisa los invitó a entrar antes de marcharse y saludar a más invitados.

"Wow, sigo sin poder creer que sea tu madre" le dijo burlándose Bucky a Tony. "Algo debiste hacer muy mal por no parecerte más a ella"

Tony le dio un codazo lo más discreto que pudo, pero no negó lo dicho. Steve sabía lo mucho que su amigo amaba a su madre, le dio un apretón en el brazo que aún estaba unido al suyo y una sonrisa cuando Tony lo volteó a ver.

La comida y bebida como Tony les había dicho fue exquisita, en realidad la fiesta no estaba del todo mal, había varios artistas con los que pudo conversar e incluso Bucky hizo conversación con los ingenieros que por ahí rondaban, Natasha también parecía mantener una conversación muy intensa con una ex bailarina de ballet. Howard se acercó a saludarlos una hora más tarde e incluso felicitó a su hijo por lo bien que le iba a su empresa.

"Ese debió de ser su regalo de navidad" le susurró Tony cuando su padre se marchó.

Steve pudo ver lo mucho que le había complacido el alago a su mejor amigo, aunque este tratará de negarlo.

Cuando se abrió la pista de baile Steve dudó que hacer, Bucky y Nat ya se encontraban en medio de la pista y quizás Tony quería bailar con su madre; cosa que descartó casi al momento al ver a los señores Stark ya bailando.

"¿Me concede esta pieza, caballero?" le preguntó Tony en su tono más galante y con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

Steve atinó a aceptar su mano y se vio arrastrado a la pista.

El rubio recordó esa noche en el Club cuando Tony le preguntó si le gustaría bailar, pero como Strange se le había adelantado y lo mucho que lamentó no haber aceptado de inmediato.

Sintió la mano de Tony sobre su cintura y posó la suya el hombro del más bajo mientras que unían sus otras manos una con la otra. Se dejó llevar por la música y guiándose por Tony bailo esa pieza y la siguiente, y no supo cuantas más perdido en la mirada de su mejor amigo.

En todos esos momentos que hasta ahora no sabía cómo llamar, sus años juntos, sus confidencias. Como Tony era la primera persona en quien pensaba cuando algo bueno le pasaba, cuando necesitaba un consejo o ser consolado.

Steve pensó en esos nueve años de amistad y lo correcto que se sentía tener entre sus brazos a ese hombre.

No fue una gran revelación sino algo que ya sabía y por fin podía decir. Amaba a Tony Stark, probablemente lo hizo desde el principio y era un hecho que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de sus días. Porque él no sabía hacer nada a medias.

Sabía que cada una de las decisiones, relaciones y problemas que tuvo fueron guías para llegar a este punto y Steve no se arrepentía de ellas, estaba agradecido porque era lo que los habían formado. Ahora sólo necesitaba decírselo a su mejor amigo, pero confiaba en Tony, ya fuera que lo aceptará o rechazará estaba en buenas manos.

"Tony, necesitamos hablar"

Y juntos salieron a los jardines, diez minutos antes de la media noche.

.

.

 **\+ 15 años, 6 meses 1 día.**

Tony sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura y un cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello. Sonrió con ternura antes de recargar un poco su cabeza sobre la que posaba en su hombro, cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto y olisqueó un poco reconociendo al instante la loción favorita de su esposo entre el olor a talco y bebé.

"¿Por fin se durmió?" preguntó somnoliento Steve levantando un poco la cabeza para observar el contenido de la cuna, de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados labios del rubio y sus ojos miraron adorando al bebé que dormía tranquilamente ahí.

"El ajetreó de ayer perturbo su rutina" dijo Tony mirando con amor a su hijo.

La cena se celebró en su casa y el pequeño Peter Stark-Rogers no pudo estar más feliz al verse rodeado de sus personas favoritas. A sus dos años de edad sin duda alguna estaba creciendo para ser lo mejor de sus padres y consentido a todo lo que da por sus abuelos y tíos.

"María dijo que ella hará el desayuno, que no nos preocupemos por levantarnos temprano"

"¿Ella sola?" preguntó divertido al imaginar a su madre intentando cocinar.

"Ana me prometió no descuidarla ni un momento" le dijo cómplice Steve tratando de no reír y despertar de nuevo a Peter.

"Eso suena mejor"

Los dos regresaron nuevamente a la cama no sin antes mirar nuevamente a su hijo.

"Te amo" le dijo Steve antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de su esposo, "te amo, te amo, te amo"

"No más que yo" le contestó Tony y profundizó el beso.

A la mañana siguiente encontraron a Peter feliz de la vida en brazos de su abuelo y a una abuela muy orgullosa señalando los hot cakes recién hechos, mientras que Ana les guiñaba un ojo detrás de ella y Edwin les dijo que había vigilado bien al Sr. Stark cuando este le cambio el pañal al joven Peter.

Tony no podía imaginar una Navidad más perfecta y las muchas más que les faltaban.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Felices Fiestas!


End file.
